Hanran Sentai Vilanger
Hanran Sentai Vilanger (反乱戦隊ヴィレンジャー Hanran Sentai Vu~irenjā, translated as Rebellion Squadron Vile Rangers) is a fanfiction season of Super Sentai. It's probably going to be an Anniversary season in the future, with its theme focused on the children of past Super Sentai villains. Plot Summary An evil empire, mostly consisting of past Super-Villains, is plotting to get its revenge on the Earth; they assemble five descendants of past villains & turn them into the Vilangers to carry out their dirty work. Pretty soon, however, the Vilangers are betrayed by the empire & left for dead. Fortunately, they are saved by AkaRed, who believes that these five can save the world as heroes. Characters Vilangers Allies Sentai Legends Villains Inbo Inbo is an evil empire mostly made up of past Sentai villains who are bent on getting revenge on the forces of good & take over the Earth & establish a new world order in their design. They're the ones who organized the Vilangers (whom they later betrayed) & later the Rivarangers. Their theme is based on alleged government conspiracies. *Lord Shin *General Sekai *General Chitsujo *Kyoso Sentai Rivaranger Past Sentai Villains Arsenal Transformation Devices Multi-Use Devices *Vile Pogs - Small token-like devices that wield the powers of individual monsters from the past. The Vilangers can use the Vile Pogs to summon monsters of their kin to either fight alongside them or use special abilities. **Psyma Pogs - Used by Vile Red to summon any of the Psyma Beasts or harness their powers. **Dora Pogs - Used by Vile Yellow to summon any of the Dora Monsters or harness their powers. **Londerz Pogs - Used by Vile Blue to summon any of the Londerz Prisoners or harness their powers. **Evil Spirit Pogs - A set of Vile Pogs used by Vile Green to summon any monster of the Evil Spirits or harness their powers. ***Matroid Pogs - Used by Vile Green to summon any of the Matroids or harness their powers. ***Insect Pogs - Used by Vile Green to summon any of the Universal Insect Monsters or harness their powers. ***Yuumajuu Pogs - Used by Vile Green to summon any of the Yuumajuu or harness their powers. **Youkai Pogs - Used by Vile Pink to summon any monster of the Youkai Army Corps or harness their powers. **Ayakashi Pogs - Used by Vile Violent to summon any of the Ayakashi or harness their powers. Sidearms Individual Weapons *Vile Saber - Vile Red's main weapon, a sword that bears resemblance to that of his mother. *Vile Axe - Vile Yellow's main weapon, an ax that doubles as a spear or boomerang. *Vile Whip - Vile Blue's main weapon, a whip. *Vile Cannon - Vile Green's main weapon, a cannon. *Vile Shield - Vile Pink's main weapon, a shield. Mecha Main *Hanran Gattai VileOh **Vile Dragon - Vile Red's main mecha, a dragon. **Vile Lion - Vile Yellow's main mecha, a winged lion with a scorpion tail. **Vile Fish - Vile Blue's main mecha, a humanoid tigerfish. **Vile Scorpion - Vile Green's main mecha, a scorpion. **Vile Panther - Vile Pink's main mecha, a panther. *Vile Shark - Vile Violent's main mecha, a saw shark. Auxiliary Alternate Combinations Notes *The idea for this series was loosely inspired by Disney's Descendants, with the main characters being children of famous villains, & DC Comics' Suicide Squad, with the team consisting of reformed supervillains. *This may be considered the darkest series in Super Sentai history, for the following reasons: **The main protagonists are the children of past Sentai villains, & thus act more like antiheroes, still having a little bit of bad in them. **The main villains are based on alleged government conspiracies. Category:Super Sentai Category:Series Category:Season Category:Hanran Sentai Vilanger